ratchet_and_clank_loungefandomcom-20200214-history
R
Arc 1: A Game of Power was the first plot arc within the new lounge, and started a few years after the crisis with Vendra Prog and her brother, Neftin. It revolved mainly around how the Galaxy is recovering from that horrible time, forming new leaders and replacing old ones. Overview Three years after Ratchet and Clank defeated Vendra Prog and stopped the Nether Tragedy, the galaxy is still recovering. Ratchet remained out of sight, tormented by guilt over what he perceives as his past failings to save those he cares about. The final straw was being blamed for the events with Vendra, adding to his feelings of helplessness. Distancing from his friends and living alone, he tries to keep his affliction secret. Ratchet faces his past both metaphorically and literally, and with the shows of loyalty from the friends he tried to let go he comes to forgive himself and moves on. Meanwhile, a provisional government was established in the absense of a president, and Minister of Defense Barbara Jarvis joins forces with Talwyn Apogee to rebuild the Galaxy. But now, three years after that horrible time, Vendra and Neftin are released from prison. '' Episodes Synopsis A Slow Recovery :''This article is about the Arc chapter. For the titular episode, see A Slow Recovery Three years have passed since the crisis with the Prog siblings. The Polaris Galaxy is slowly but surely recuperating from the horrible fight. Public Relations Officer Barbara Yades 'Jarvis' was promoted to Minister of Defense, and one of her first acts as the representative of the Defense Ministry, she contacted their northern neighbours: the Solana Galaxy. She met wih President Phyronix on diplomatic terms, and they have come to a covenant. Both galaxies have suffered under the attacks of Dr. Nefarious and the Progs. If they want such tragedies to remain in the past, they must work together. The Solana-Polaris Treaty was established. Missing in Action :This article is about the arc chapter. For the titular episode, see Missing in Action The Polaris Galaxy recovers with the help of the Solana Galaxy, and a provisional government is being established. The election campaigns for a new president have begun as well. But in the midst of the recovering process, Clank subsequently goes missing. Ratchet remains at large; having the deal with both his friend's disappearance and his inner demons, caused by Vendra Prog, whom blamed Ratchet for giving up on his race. It was around this time that Minister Barbara Jarvis rises in power and attempts for a second time to run for president in Qwark's absense. Believing that lawless rebels and reckless heroes are what caused the tragedy with the Nethers in the first place, she begins a public campaign to tarnish the good name of the Lombax. Viewing the Lombax hero as an obstacle, and Qwark as a political failure; Jarvis begins a public campaign to tarnish his name. On the account of treason, destruction of private and civic property and boycotting military operations, Ratchet is being watched by authorities. The result of Ratchet's attempts to foil certain criminal's plans, as well as pointing out the rise of pirate activity in Polaris with the return of Captain Romulus Slag and his crew, Jarvis claims that the Lombax's efforts were in vein, since he was unable to put an end to the criminal's evil deeds. Therefore he would not continue to have jurisdiction to act on behalf of galactic authorities. Arms Embargo : This article is about the arc chapter. For the titular episode, see Arms Embargo With whispers of Dr. Nefarious being spotted in the Breegus Nebula making contact with his former allies, Jarvis comprises a plan to rise in popularity before her presidential campaign by not only apprehending the most notorious criminal in both galaxies, but also putting away the hero that saved Polaris more than two times, in an attempt to replace her as the true hero of Polaris. Ordering an arms embargo on all robots in the galaxy, Jarvis uses this public restriction against the species to attract the mad doctor's attention into coming out of hiding. In the mean time, a http://ratchet-and-clank-lounge.wikia.com/wiki/Dr._Nefariousgovernmental body slowly builds itself, as the Polaris Galaxy makes an offer for a united government with the Solana Galaxy. Notable politicians that are part of this political entity include Solana President Phyronix, the Leader of the Agorian race Commander Lornock Argos and Talwyn Apogee, as well as rumors about a Terachnoid representative in the form of Pollyx and Sasha Phyronix, daughter of President Phyronix, who is Mayor of Metropolis in the Solana Galaxy as well as Minister of Defense. During that time, Commander Lornock Argos takes advantage of the situation to promote his Battleplex arena. He comes into contact with anchorman Dallas Wanamaker and anchorwoman Juanita Alvaro of Pox News and offers them the chance to become the new hosts of the Agorian Battleplex Just Business "Well look who it is." - Thug'' "Miss Vendra, how the mighty have fallen."'' - Thugs-4-Less Leader taunting Vendra Prog after her release from Zordoom on account of being mentally ill. Sometime after the assemble of the political leaders of both Galaxies, the Prog siblings are released from Zordoom Prison after being declared mentally ill. They soon find out they've been targeted by the mercenary organization known as Thugs-4-Less, who seek their promised bolts from the contract they made with each other during the Nether crisis. Fearing retribution from the brotherhood, the siblings go into hiding. While Neftin effectively stays hidden from both the Polaris Defense Force as well as the Thugs-4-Less, Vendra can't help herself from experiencing the galaxy. Having spent her whole life attempting to bring her race back, she never got the chance to experience the wonder that is life. She soon begins listening to the Pirate Radio, hosted by pirate duo Captain Romulus Slag and his first mate, Rusty Pete, where she proceeds to make numerous calls out of excitement. She also develops a crush on the mad doctor that is Dr. Nefarious and begins dedicating songs to him and sending him love letters, all anonymously. The Wrong Hero "It is true that I have been on a diplomatic mission to Reepor. You see, with Mrs. Jarvis forming a council for planetary leaders, a sad truth has come to my attention. Reepor has no representitive. The Cragmites were denied their right to be in the council."- Clank being intervewed by Dallas Wanamaker on Pox News. While the Galaxy seems to develop on Ratchet's absence, Clank finally makes his return. Contacting Pox News for an interview, he reveals he has been on a diplomatic trip on planet Reepor for the past few months of his disappearance. Having heard of Jarvis' attempt to form a government assembled with the Political Leaders of the two Galaxies, he draws attention to the fact the Cragmite race has not been reached to send a representative. Publicly accusing Ratchet for being the sole purpose of the Cragmite's tarnished reputation, to the shock of everyone, he challenges Jarvis to file an arrest warrant for the Lombax and meet Clank for a diplomatic meeting to discuss the rights of the Cragmite race to claim their place on the senate. "Well, Emilio Carpaccio, it looks like you're all out of tricks now!" -Qwark reading his lines on the set of "My Blaster Runs Hot: The Sequel", unaware that Thugs are lurking in the backround. Ratchet does not believe these words came from a friend and, after a heart-warming call from Talwyn and a few encouraging words, he gets the push he needs to get out there once more. His first move, contact Captain Qwark. Who was apparently filming a sequel to the film "My Blaster Runs Hot". During this time, Dr. Nefarious appears before Jarvis and the two of them meet for the first time. His interest peaked at Jarvis' determination to meet him, he requests an audience with her. During the meeting, Jarvis gives the doctor an ultimatum, giving him either the choice to surrender to the appropriate authorities or leave the Galaxy, in promise of retracting the Arms Embargo. Nefarious, furious from her actions, threatens to make the fight personal and disconnects, during which Lawrence, the mad doctor's butler, reconnects and apologizes for his master's rude behaviour as he was a bit cranky that week. Secret Plots "I can hardly understand why there's an exception made for the Cragmite Race. If anything, being the remnants of its former self they need a representitive more than anybody." - Clank, in a diplomatic meeting with Jarvis. Learning of the studios' location, Ratchet goes to meet Qwark but is soon met with Thugs-4-Less grunts that are scouting the studio for valuables. Ratchet soon finds out that the Thugs-4-Less have kidnapped Qwark and have set course for the Agorian Battleplex, apparently to fulfill a contract with a certain individual that claimed Qwark as hostage. In the mean time, Clank is having a diplomatic meeting with Jarvis, where she is intrigued by the evidence Clank has brought that supports what she was already intended to do. Apprehend the Lombax in order to boost her own image. A bit skeptical, she asks rather bluntly why Clank suddenly turned on his friend, to which Clank awkwardly avoids to answer. He then proceeds to change the subject, bringing to the discussion the matter of the Cragmite race having the right to have a representative in the Polaris senate. Jarvis passes the idea as ridiculous, pointing out the years of war and destruction the Cragmites had caused during the Great War, to which Clank replies that it is of no different compared to many other political leaders that are part of the senate, namely Commander Lornock Argos and Pollyx, one of Dr. Nefarious' former allies. He points out it is of no importance to this matter. He continues to say that every race, no matter its history, deserves to be politically represented, and that it could possibly create quite the scandal. Jarvis hesitates, noticing what game Clank is playing, and inevitably agrees to accept the political leader of the remnants of the race that is now the Cragmite Empire. Preemptive Strike "I regret to inform you you've been selected as the subject of my frustration due to your Minister's daring speech." -Dr. Nefarious, prior to his iminent attack After meeting with Jarvis, Nefarious was provoked into attacking quickly to show his power. His troops launched a massive attack upon the Polaris Defense Force Headquarters, along with the recently remanufacted VX-99 hoverdrone. Boarding the hoverdrone was Nefarious himself, along with his butler. Talwyn Apogee ordered an immediate evacuation of the location, but before an evacuation could be started, the defense systems were already flattened with the surface. Taking matters into her own hands, Talwyn decided to face off against Nefarious herself. The conflict escalated dramatically, as the Polaris Defense Forces fend off the remnants of the Nefarious troopers, while Talwyn took it upon herself to protect the city from the doctor's mechanical behemoth. As the VX-99 lay waste upon Luminopolis, targeting every PDF agent it could find, it all seemed lost for the organization. Suddenly, out of the blue, Ratchet hoverbooted into the fight. The situation grew more chaotic, as the PDF joined forces with the Lombax and inevitably overwhelmed the mechanical titan. Dr. Nefarious, in a last effort to destroy the Lombax and the PDF, activated the self-destruct sequence of the robot. The explosion caused great casualties for the PDF, but both heroes survive the attack. Nefarious himself barely made it out in one piece, after his butler chose it was an appropriate time to say the teleportation pad wasn't working. Soon after the attack, Nefarious broadcasted a message galaxy-wide, where he stated he would target anyone who joinned Jarvis' Council. This message would effectively discourage most politicians across both Solana and Polaris from joinning the PCPL, eventually limiting the senate to Minister of Defense Barbara Jarvis, Director of the Polaris Defense Force Talwyn Apogee, Commander Lornock Argos of the Agorians Race and President of the Solana Galaxy Phyronix. Time Doesn't Heal All Wounds "I've endured all these years just to have a chance to slay you, Lombax." - Argos, preparing to fight Ratchet and Qwark at the Agorian Battleplex. After Ratchet reaches the Agorian Battleplex, he is soon informed Qwark has been registered as a gladiator in the up-coming tourney. To save him, he is forced to register himself as well. As Dallas and Juanita enter the arena atop their spacecraft to host the show on Pox News, it is soon revealed by them that the tournament was a ploy constructed by Commander Lornock Argos. The Agorian Commander enters the Arena atop his War Grok and challenges the two heroes to a fight, proclaiming himself to be the Slayer of the Last Lombax in the universe and that he would to Tachyon one better. Ratchet soon begins battling the Agorian, with Qwark running for his life. Argos reveals in the midst of battle that he is aware of Ratchet's tampering with the Great Clock and his involvement in the Battle of Gimlick Valley and that he would reveal it to everyone. This would make Ratchet's relationship with the PCPL even more intense, since it would be the exact same actions he prevented Dr. Nefarious from doing. As the fight slowly seems to tilt towards Argos favor, Snowball eventually succumbs to her former master's pleas and abandons the Agorian Warlord for Qwark, burrying him under its massive body and restricting him from fighting any more. Ratchet threatens Argos that if he reveals that to anyone, he would come for him, and Ratchet and Qwark soon head for Planet Reepor to meet Clank and learn the truth behind his interview on Pox News. A Power Play As the duo lands on Planet Reepor, the Cragmites' homeworld, they are soon surrounded by no other than Thugs-4-Less and their Leader, pointing their Plasma Coils at them. Ratchet questions the presence of the Leader here instead of the Cragmites, to which he replies that they need to make a good show for the Galaxy in order to not jeopardize their inclusion to the PCPL. As Ratchet gets ready to fight them and Qwark covers himself behind him, they are soon interrupted by none other than Clank. Ratchet demands to know why Clank acts so strangely and it soon becomes apparent to them both that he is not Clank. Klunk reveals himself to be the mastermind behind the disappearance of Clank from the very beginning, having hired Thugs-4-Less to kidnap him after they stopped the Nether invasion as well as to kidnap Qwark and offer him to Lornock Argos as to provide Ratchet with a distraction while Klunk is having a diplomatic meeting with Jarvis. Ratchet questions why Klunk would ever help a race such as the Cragmites, since he believes himself superior, to which the evil doubleganger replies having an "ally" in the PCPL in the form of the Cragmites, he will be able to take over the Polaris criminal underworld undisturbed. Also, it provided him with a lot of entertainment to tarnish his old nemesis' good name. He then provides Ratchet with two options. He can either stop Klunk from boarding his ship to escort the newly appointed Cragmite Emperor to Jarvis' headquarters where all the galactic leaders will be officially welcomed to the senate, foiling his plans, or he can chase after the Thugs-4-Less Leader's ship which contains the imprisoned Clank. As the Leader boards the ship with Clank and flies away and Klunk escapes, Ratchet chooses to follow the Leader and save his friend. A Friend In Need of a Friend Qwark fights off the Thugs in space long enough for Ratchet to board the ship himself. He is soon engaged in a battle with the Thug Leader, who states his only mission is to slow down Ratchet long enough for his client to reach his destination. He goes on to say that he will be pleased to get rid of the Lombax that took down his predecessor and that Ratchet had it coming for a long time. The two fight, with the leader employing various under-graded methods to beat Ratchet, including making use of the experimental substance known as M.E.D. that the Terraknoids developed, which dramatically increased the Leader's muscle mass. They all, however, fail and the Leader is forced to exit the ship through the last escape pod, all while taunting Ratchet that he reached the end of the line. As the ship sets itself for collition, entering Yerek's atmosphere with incredible speed, Ratchet rescues Clank and have a sentimental reunion. The ship slowly begins breaking into pieces due to the preassure. As all seems lost and the duo say their goodbye, with Clank apologizing for letting all this happen, Qwark in a dramatic turn of events flies his spacecraft tight next to the falling ship. The duo succeed in exiting the Thugs-4-Less ship just in time to enter Qwark's and survive the Leader's attempt to assassinate them. The Return Of A Tyrant The three sit in silence and watch as Pox News broadcasts the PCPL's coverage. Klunk, impersonating Clank, steps out of the ship and introducies the Galaxy to the Cragmite representative. The whole-wide Galaxy silencies, as the Cragmite representative is revealed to be the former tyrant of Polaris, the Cragmite Emperor, Percival Tachyon. Having made use of the time anomalies Dr. Nefarious had caused during his take over of the Great Clock, Tachyon was able to travel back in time just before he was dropped into the warmhole. Having witnessed his own defeat at the hands of the hatred Lombax, Tachyon begun devising his return. Releasing the deactivated body of Klunk from the Large Hadron Collider of Rykan V, he brought the evil doubleganger back to life. Knowing having his best friend seemingly turned against him would fill Ratchet with enough doubts to miss the coincidencies that occured as well as cause Galaxy-wide confusion, Tachyon made a deal with the evil clone to provide his uncanny ability to immitate Clank for the Emperor's plan. In exchange he would provide Klunk with the resources he needed to take over the Polaris criminal underworld, undisturbed by Galactic authorities. Ratchet watches helplessly, as Jarvis realizes she's been played to pardon the tyrant's previous crimes against the Galaxy and giving him a place in the leading governmental body of Polaris. The Cragmite Emperor accepts his seat in the PCPL in delight, as his plans were only beggining. The trio sets off into space to prepare themselves, realizing the Polaris Galaxy and even the universe is no longer safe, as Tachyon is back. Notable Characters # Ratchet (Central role) # Clank (Central role) # Talwyn (Secondary role) # Barbara Jarvis (Central role) # Captain Qwark (Central role) # Thugs-4-Less Leader (Central role) # Lornock Argos (Secondary role) # Dr. Nefarious (Secondary role) # Lawrence (Secondary role) # Klunk (Central role) # Emperor Percival Tachyon (Central role) Major Events * Clank goes missing. * Barbara Jarvis orders an arms embargo on all robots to attract Dr. Nefarious' attention and boycot his rise to power. * Barbara Jarvis establishes the Polaris Council of Planetary Leaders (PCPL) and makes an offer for a united Government with Solana President Phyronix. * Clank returns, publically supporting the Cragmites' rights for a representative in the PCPL. * Clank publically accuses Ratchet for tarnishing the Cragmite's name. * Ratchet goes to find Qwark, but learns he has been kidnapped by Thugs-4-Less. and delivered to the Agorian Battleplex * Clank and Barbara Jarvis have a diplomatic meeting, where she accepts the Cragmite Emperor to the PCPL. * Barbara Jarvis declares Ratchet a public enemy, after her hand is forced in the meeting with Clank. * Dr. Nefarious and Jarvis meet for the first time in person, with the latter angering the mad scientist and earning his retaliation. * Dr. Nefarious seeks to retaliate for Jarvis' threats against him and launches an attack against the main HQ of the PDF with the use of the VX-99. * Due to being outnumbered, Nefarious' forces retreat but cause a lot of casualties. The VX-99 is destroyed by Ratchet. * Dr. Nefarious broadcasts a message to the Polaris Galaxy, stating whoever joins Barbara Jarvis' PCPL will be targeted by his forces, effectively discouraging many politicians from joinning the council. * Ratchet enters the Agorian Battleplex to save Captain Qwark, but is challenged by Commander Lornock Argos. * Argos reveals his knowledge of Ratchet's tampering with the Space/Time continuum to affect the aftermath of the Battle of Gimlick Valley and threatens to reveal it to Galactic Authorities. * Argos is defeated and Ratchet and Qwark head out for Planet Reepor to meet Clank. Trivia * This was a plot hatched by J.B. * The idea of Clank missing was hatched by Kim Van Manie . Since Ratchet was nothing without his robotic companion, Kim begun acting as if Ratchet didn't know where Clank was. Albeit missing. * The plot's main antagonist was supposed to be Dr. Nefarious, but it was promptly changed after J.B. claimed he had a better plot in mind. * Ratchet feeling discouraged and staying out of the spotlight was actually a ploy. In reality Kim Van Manie, the admin of Ratchet, was having a busy year and couldn't roleplay often enough. * Adminship of Clank, one of the central protagonists of the arc, was switched during the duration of the plot. It was originally under the ownership of Katie, another roleplayer. * The title is a play on the plot centrilizing around political tactics with the ambition of gainning power in a crubbling Polaris. Category:Events Category:R&C Plot Arcs